


Risks 14.5

by StillWaters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWaters/pseuds/StillWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What comes after dinner?  Dessert, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risks 14.5

**Author's Note:**

> Another adult interlude.

Risks 14.5

He picked up the wine bottle and followed her back into the living room, where a path of rose petals directed her to a fire burning merrily in the gas fireplace. A plate of rich chocolate cake waited on the hearth. He helped her to sit down on the soft blanket spread there, then sat down next to her.

While she refilled their wine glasses, he picked up the plate and offered her a bite of the cake. "Dessert?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind," she told him with a sly smile, "But I'll take it." She opened her mouth, allowing him to place the morsel on her tongue. Closing her lips around the fork, she moaned softly as the rich flavor burst across her taste buds.

Nick's eye locked on her deep red lips as he slowly pulled the fork out. His breath caught as her tongue darted out, catching a crumb. "More?" she requested breathily. He quickly offered another bite. This time, his own tongue dabbed the small bit of frosting from the corner of her mouth.

She took the fork from him, cutting a bite and holding it out to him. In this way, they took turns, feeding each other until the plate was bare. He took it and set it down, picking up a flat velvet case that rested on the hearth.

Shyly, he held it out to her. "Happy birthday. I thought it would be perfect for you when I bought it, but at this moment, I can't imagine anything that could make you any more beautiful than you already are."

She stared at the case, seeming somewhat confused. "I didn't get you anything," she told him.

"It's a birthday present," he explained, realizing that she might have never gotten one before. "Traditionally, gifts are given to the person having the birthday."

"Oh," she replied, reaching out hesitantly to take the case. "Thank you," she said, glancing at him as she slowly opened the case.

And stared.

He watched her face, uncertain of her response. "I got a longer chain so that you can wear it under your uniform if you want to."

Still, she just stared.

"If you don't like it, I can take it back. Exchange it for something else."

She finally looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "No. You're right. It's perfect."

Her fingers gently traced the pendant attached to the delicate gold chain. It was an outline of a heart. One side was outlined with sparkly white diamonds, the other glittered with deep, rich chocolate diamonds.

"Perfect," she repeated, leaning over to kiss him. Her hands trembling slightly, she removed it from the case and handed it to him. "Will you put it on me?"

"I'd love to," he told her, moving to kneel behind her as she shifted her weight onto her own knees. He cursed softly as he fumbled with the tiny clasp, finally lifting it over her head and securing it around her neck as she held her hair up for him.

She leaned back against him, touching the necklace as she smiled at their reflection in the fireplace screen. "Thank you," she whispered again, turning her head to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "This kind of reminds me of a dream that I had the other night," he told her.

"Hmm?" she encouraged.

"We're standing in the command deck of the hellicarrier. You're looking out the front window. I'm looking at you. For some reason, you're wearing a skirt, almost as short at this one," he told her, his hand lightly touching the hem of her skirt.

"You turn your head and smile at me."

She did. "Like this?" she asked, giving him a seductive look.

"Exactly like that," he told her. "And I realize that I have a massive hard on." He shifted forward, pressing himself against her back. "And I wonder if you're thinking about me like I'm thinking about you."

"So what do you do?" she asked throatily.

"I walk across the deck and wrap my arms around you," he told her, pulling her closer.

"Right there on the deck?"

"Right there in front of everyone," he answered. "I cup your breast," he told her, "rubbing lightly until your nipples get hard." His actions mimic his actions and she moaned softly.

He rose to his knees, placing his hands on her waist and encouraging her to do the same. He put one knee, then the other between hers, encouraging her to spread her legs slightly.

"Then, I start to wonder if you're hot and wet, so I reach down, very glad that your skirt is so short." With one arm still wrapped around her waist to hold her close, his other hand glides downward, skimming her flat stomach to slide under the hem of her skirt. He pushed the slender crotch of her panties aside. His lips tugged her earlobe.

"I touch you, getting even more excited when I discover just how drenched you are," he whispered in her ear, his fingers skating through her moisture. She spread her thighs a little more, making herself more accessible.

"Then, I touch your clit." His fingers brushed the sensitive, engorged flesh, drawing another deep groan from her. She struggled to rub herself against his hand again, but his other arm held her.

His fingers glided back, further between her legs. "I wonder if you're as wet inside, so I slide my finger inside you." He did. "And another." The second digit followed, sliding deeply inside her, stroking the walls. "And another." He felt her tighten around him. His lips traced a warm path down her neck, stopping when he reached her pulse point, sucking lightly when he felt her heart rate increasing.

He moved his mouth back up to her ear. "And I know we're both close. So close," he murmured, stilling his fingers as she threw her head back on his shoulder, moaning her pleasure.

He withdrew his hand. As she whined a soft protest, he continued.

"So I unfasten my pants." She heard the sound of the belt buckle, then the zipper, then the swish of fabric as his pants dropped. "And I let them slide down."

Running his hands over the curve of her derriere, he lifted the back of her skirt, then pulled her back against him. "Again, I'm grateful for the short skirt as I lift it up and press up against you."

She could feel the bare flesh of his hard dick throbbing against her ass. She squirmed, pressing tight against him as his hand snaked around her again, once more connecting with her clit. His teeth nipped lightly at her earlobe. She could tell from his heavy breathing that he was as close to release as she was and wondered if he would continue to speak.

"Then what?" she managed to force out.

"Then?" he almost growled. "Then, you bend over." She did, palms flat on the blanket. With one hand on her hip, he used the other hand to stroke her again before positioning himself at the slit of her opening.

"And I slide my big, hard, cock deep inside you."

They both groaned at the pleasant sensation caused by the motion. She went down to her elbows, resting her forehead on the floor, her fingers balling the blanket in her hands.

She tightened around him as he continued.

"And then I slowly...slowly...slide myself...almost out..."

He now had both hands on her hips, holding her steady as she trembled.

"And plunge back in, deeper."

He did, making her gasp as his tip hit her most sensitive spot.

"And again, thrusting, deeper and deeper..."

Both were breathing raggedly.

"I know you're close, and I feel the heat building inside me, the pressure building. And then..."

While his motion continued, his voice couldn't as she suddenly cried out, bucking up against him, spasms of pleasure wracking her body as she squeezed tightly around him. His own release washed through him as he leaned over her, whispering her name over and over as his orgasm ran it's course.

Finally, he collapsed, rolling slightly to the side so as to keep his weight off of her. Lying on his side, he finished kicking off his pants, then pulled her close. She rolled onto her back, looking up at him as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"You realize," she told him, still gasping for air, "that this would make things a little uncomfortable on the bridge."

He grinned, reaching down to push a lock of sweat soaked hair off her forehead. "So you think we should keep these sort of activities confined to our quarters?"

"Definitely," she agreed. "Though now that you've told me about this dream of yours, I'm going to be thinking about this every time I'm on the bridge," she told him, her fingers going to work on the buttons of his shirt.

"Just don't give me that look," he warned her, "and we should be fine."

She pushed the shirt off his shoulder and slid her fingers down his chest.

"You mean, this look?" she looked up at him, smiling slightly, her lids lowered in a heavy, seductive look.

"Exactly," he growled, lowering he head to allow his lips to passionately claim hers. He groaned as her tongue entered his mouth, meeting his, tasting, dancing together. He pulled back, resting his forehead against her.

"What am I going to do with you, woman?" he asked.

"What you just did with me was fine," she responded huskily. "As are several other things I can think of that we've done." She cocked her head and gave him a saucy look. "Though, I suppose I understand if you need to rest now, old man."

"Old man?" he echoed, a look of mock outrage on his face. He sat up, finished removing his shirt, then bounced smoothly to his feet. He reached down and pulled her to her feet, then lifted her to wrap her arms and legs around him.

His lips pressed tightly against hers, he walked to the bedroom, one hand under her butt while the other worked the zipper down. In the bedroom, candles burned softly on the side tables while the turned down sheets revealed more rose petals tossed artfully on the mattress.

He laid her on the bed, tugging at the bottom of her skirt and looking a bit confused when the garment stayed in place.

"It's taped," she told him, running her fingers under the edges of the low cut top to pull it loose, then lifted her hips, nodding at him to try again.

"So that's the secret," he mused. "I'd been wondering how that was staying up, particularly with the vigorous activity involved earlier." Again, he tugged at the dress and this time it easily slid off. He froze, his jaw dropping slightly again when he saw what was underneath the dress.

She smiled in satisfaction when she noted his reaction and she sat up, placing a gentle kiss on his quickly hardening cock. "Guess I don't have to ask if you like this."

"What was your first clue?" he growled, pushing her flat again and stretching himself out over her. "I doubt we would have made it through dinner if I'd had any idea this was waiting."

"Would have taken me right there on the balcony?" she asked.

He smiled as his hand stroked the lace cup that barely concealed her nipple, a glimpse of rosy pink aureola peeking out above the top. "Is this taped on, too?"

When she shook her head, he lowered his, catching the lace between his teeth and pulling it downward, freeing her breast from it's containment. He repeated the motion on the other side, opening his mouth to cover as much as he could. As his tongue began to softly stroke her, his hand went to work unhooking the tiny clasps that held the garment tight to her. His fingers teased each bit of newly revealed skin before moving to the next hook.

She groaned, her hands on his head, pulling him closer as her back arched, seeking more of his touch. When he finally released the final hook, he pulled the garment out from under her and tossed it to the floor. Sliding his arm beneath her, he moved his mouth back to hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth, demanding a response.

Which she gave eagerly. With a hard push, she flipped him onto his back, resting on his chest as she grasped his face, holding him still as tongues dueled, both claiming victory. His hands glided down her back, his fingertips tracing the scars there, his heart swelling with emotion that this amazing, strong, beautiful woman had given herself to him.

He rolled again, postioning himself over her again as he sat up, sliding her underwear down her long legs to remove the last barrier between them. He grabbed a pillow, sliding it under her hips, then slowly slid inside her again.

Both of their bodies were still tingling from their earlier joining, so the sensation was intense and immediate. She gasped, wrapping her legs around him to pull him in even deeper. He moved slightly, a series of small, quick thrusts drawing moans of pleasure from both.

He froze above her, eye closed and jaw tense as he struggle for control. "I want to make this last for you, babe, but I don't know how long I can. You just feel so good."

Her hands came up to frame his face and she waited for him to look at her. "Don't hold back, Nick. I love to watch you. I love the look on your face when you cum inside me. I love knowing that I do that to you."

She tightened around him again, grinding against him to break the final thread of control. With a deep groan, he pounded into her once more, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Maria."

Crying out softly, she stepped over the edge with him, the intense pleasure of sensation wrapping them both in a cocoon where nothing matted but each other.

When awareness returned, Nick rolled himself off of her, resting on his side, but still maintaining as much contact as possible. He draped an arm across her waist, watching as she fought to return her breathing to normal. The pendant of her necklace had slid to the side, so he reached to straighten it, laying it to rest on her chest, slightly above her naked breasts.

She lifted it slightly, looking down to admire it again.

"Beautiful," she commented.

"Yes," her lover agreed.

She looked up to find him looking, not at the necklace, but at her.

She laughed. "I though you were only blind in one eye, Nick. I'm hot, sweaty, stinky, and exhausted and my makeup is probably smeared all over my face," she protested.

He ran his fingers through her hair, which was indeed sweat soaked, as his good eye examinded her features.

"You hold my heart, Maria, and you have given me yours. I have seen your soul. Even if I were blind in both eyes, I would know you are beautiful."

She was speechless, reaching up to stroke his face.

"Oh, Nick," she finally managed.

"Besides," he continued, "You smell like me."

With a sigh of complete contentment, she snuggled up against him.

"My favorite scent, too," she agreed.


End file.
